1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the conversion of hydrocarbon materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a catalytic process for the isomerization of saturated acyclic and alicyclic hydrocarbon materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon conversion processes involving the use of metal halide based catalysts have been extensively described in prior art. For example, Oelderik et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,494, teach that niobium (columbium) pentafluoride or tantalum pentafluoride in combination with hydrofluoric acid can be employed for the isomerization of hexane. They also report that a catalyst based on niobium or tantalum is inferior to a hexafluoroantimonic acid catalyst. Gooswilligen et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,516 also report that hexafluoroantimonic acid is an effective isomerization catalyst. Lien et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,763 and 2,683,764 disclose that tantalum pentafluoride or columbium pentafluoride in combination with HF can be used for the refining of hydrocarbon oils, or to promote the disproportionation of alkyl-substituted aromatic materials. The patentees also disclosed that HF/TaF.sub.5 and HF/CbF.sub.5 are powerful catalysts for isomerization, alkylation, cracking and other reactions. Finally, Fairbrother et al, in the Journal of the Chemical Society, pages 3051-3056 (1951) reported that the halides of niobium and tantalum, when used in combination, catalyze Friedel-Craft's type reactions.